hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:DavisWTG
Hallo und Herzlich Willkommen, DavisWTG! Das HitmanReborn-Wiki-Team freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Wir können wirklich jede helfende Hand vertragen und freuen uns über jeden neuen Benutzer, der zu uns stößt! Übrigends: Cooler Edit auf der Seite Manga-Kapitel!! Da du ja noch neu bist, hast du vielleicht noch einige Fragen. Um Antworten zu bekommen, kannst du: *Natürlich erst einmal die Allgemeine Hilfe zu Rate ziehen, falls du ganz neu bei Wiki bist. *Dir neben im Menü den Punkt Editierhilfe und seine Unterpunkte anschauen. Des Weiteren findest du unter dem Punkt Vorlagen alles, was du zu diesem Thema wissen musst sowie alle Kopiervorlagen, die du einfach bequem in den Artikel deiner Wahl einfügen kannst. Natürlich gibt es noch weitere Vorlagen, die dort nicht direkt zu sehen sind. Dafür kannst du einfach auf dieser Seite nachschauen. *Dich natürlich auch an einen Admin oder jeden anderen User hier wenden. Das Team steht dir für alle Fragen zu Verfügung. Du kannst z.B. mir einfach auf meine Diskussionsseite schreiben. Vergiss dabei aber nicht, deine Nachricht mit vier Tilden ~~~~ zu unterschreiben, damit ich oder ein anderer User dir antworten kann. Falls du Anregungen hast, kannst du diese entweder im Forum oder im Community Portal stellen. So, und nun noch viel Spaß beim weiteren Editiern hier im HitmanReborn-Wiki! Ich hoffe, wir lesen noch viel von dir ;). -- Planet-punk (Diskussion) 14:52, 3. Dez. 2010 Re: Katou Julie Jep. Ich denke auch, dass dies ein wichtiger Punkt der Story ist. Ich denke mal, dass es keiner geändert hat, weil in letzter Zeit sehr wenige Editoren hier sind (gut zu wissen das ich hier nichtmehr so alleine bin :D). Wenn du möchtest kannst du die Informationen der Trivia gerne in den Abschnitt "Inheritance Ceremony Arc" einfügen :3 Villt. könntest du ja auch den Abschnitt allgemein etwas auf den neuesten Stand bringen =3 Hawaii goes ghana 14:17, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) Alles klar ;D Viel Erfolg beim Editieren (wenn du kannst :) ) Genau =) Und um Bilder wichtiger Stellen werde ich mich kümmern, wenn der Artikel soweit steht. Re: Kleinere formale Dinge Hayo ;D * <---Ich schätze du meinst diese dinger hier =) Wenn du sowas in einem Artikel machen möchtest klickst du oben bei den Optionen (im Abschnitt Textlayout) auf Einfügen/Entfernen einer Aufzählung. (So geht das im Grafik modus) Wenn du in der Code-Ansicht bist machst du einfach einen Stern ( * ) und schreibst den Text dahinter. Wenn du dann auf Vorschau klickst wird der Stern in ein Kästchen umgewandelt. (Zwischen den Modi umwechseln funktioniert übrigens auf der Schaltfläche "Quelltext" oben rechts) Ich hoffe das beantwortet deine frage =) Falls noch was sein sollte dann frag ruhig Hawaii goes ghana 19:26, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hmm. Du könntest entweder eine Gallerie erstellen oder eine Diashow einfügen. Ich hab in deinem Artikel jetzt eine Diashow gemacht weil sich so die einzelnen Schritte gut darstellen lassen. Ich wäre ja für den Daemon Spade Artikel in den Abschnitten Aussehen (in Mukuros Körper), Fähigkeiten, und Plot Overview. Vielleicht könntest du auch bei der Giftigen Kochkunst die verschieden Arten des Poison Cooking beschreiben. =) Hawaii goes ghana 20:16, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Keine große Sache ;D Jah beim poison Cooking meinte ich halt die "Gerichte" ;D z.B den 3 Stunden Tod oder Poison Cooking: Jellyfish Fry aber machs ruhig wie du magst =D Hawaii goes ghana 20:34, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Oh, tut mir leid...bin etwas durch den Wind heute =D Also ich würde ja sagen, da es ja ein "Gericht" des Poison Cooking ist Gute Arbeit ^^ Ja ich hab das schon gesehen ;D Die Seiten über die Techniken der Funerals sehen gut aus ^.^ Ich bestens kennen dürfte? Ich kenn hier im Wiki fast keinen besonders gut ausser dir halt :D Kleine Anmerkung Hai ;D wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf...du brauchst nicht jeden einzelnen Schritt einer Technik als Diashow einfügen... Es reicht wenn sie als ein Bild in der Infobox steht. Bei der Nadelsphäre Revised ist eine Diashow z.B unnötig und stört auch das layout der seite finde ich. Hawaii goes ghana 17:11, 11. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Haha viel Erfolg dabei :D Warscheinlich schaffst du das sogar bei deinem Tempo :D ...und ich kann meinen Vorsprung nicht ausbauen da ich für meine Mathe ZAP am Mittwoch lernen muss >.< ;D Oh ja das glaub ich auch :D Hmm...wenns nicht besser wird solltest du zum Arzt gehen :'D (sorry blöder Witz :D ) Dankeschön =). Oho *wie Kikyo sprech* ein Mathematiker . Das wär nicht so mein Fall =D Meinst du mit der Seite das Spiel? :D Das hab ich zuhause und schon durchgespielt :D Seiten Hai ehm ja ;D Die Seiten "Schwarze Flammen" und "White Applause" wurden schon von mir unter den Namen "Black Burner" und "Weißer Applaus" erstellt ^.^ Tipp fürs nächste mal: Schau im Wiki nach ob sie nicht einer Auf Deutsch übersetzt hat ;D Joh ich kummer mich bei gelegeheit drum ;D Hawaii goes ghana 13:10, 12. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Re: Lacher Klar kenn ich das :D Ich find das gut^^ Oh ja :D Squalo als Englisch Lehrer find ich am besten ^^ Yeah... back again! ;) Oder jedenfalls so ähnlich. Tjoa, könnte sein, dass ich in der nächsten Zeit doch etwas mehr machen kann... unfreiwilligerweise. Meine Schulter (I told ya) muss operiert werden, wird aber wahrscheinlich nur vier bis fünf Tage dauern. Aber danach gehts dann ab mit Ergotherapie und sonstigem... Ich hab bei meiner kleinen verpatzten Rolle das Schulterblatt angeknackst und das ist jetzt leider etwas schief angewachsen... Hätte doch gleich zum Doktor gehen sollen. Naja, was solls. Hat halt auch mal sein müssen. Das Ende vom Lied ist jedenfalls, dass ich mindestens noch vier Wochen zuhause bin! Und demnach viel viel Zeit fürs Wiki hab! I-Pin-Chan 13:47, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Fleissig ist gut...^^ Du rast hier durchs Wiki wie ein Berserker! Naja, ich kenn das ja von dir, wenn du was anpackst, dann gleich mit 1.000 %. Ich sag nur Adora... Hm, ich werd mir jedenfalls etwas mehr Zeit lassen als du, erst mal so langsam die Episoden weiter machen. Wenn ich jetzt mit der 5. Staffel fertig bin kommen die Arcobaleno Trials, da fehlt auch noch so einiges. Und irgendwann werd ich mal versuchen, ob ich das mit den Kästen hinkrieg, ich bin da noch nicht so fit. Du weißt schon, die einzelnen Seiten zum hin- und herblättern verlinken und so. Aber ich denk, erst mal das Grundgerüst aufbauen, also erst mal Text, dann Feinarbeiten. Es sei denn, du hast irgendwelche Vorschläge, wo ich mich drauf stürzen könnte... ich bin da offen. Allerdings geht das erst mal nicht so schnell, ich hab die eine Schulter im Verband, später im Gips. Einhändig tippen ist noch nicht so ganz mein Ding. I-Pin-Chan 14:07, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Schau dir jetzt mal die Rangliste an! XDDDDD I-Pin-Chan 15:47, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Naja, du weißt ja, was der Beckenbauer immer sagt: schaun mer mal... Diese Woche vielleicht nicht, aber wir werden sehen, was die nächsten Wochen dann ist! ;) I-Pin-Chan 15:58, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Wie ich sehe, bist du fleissig am "Bearbeiten"... Naja, es ist ziemlich spät und ich geh jetzt doch ins Bett. Ich werd mir morgen dein Ergebnis anschauen. Ich drück dir jedenfalls die Daumen... ;) I-Pin-Chan 21:35, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Morgen erst mal... ich denke, dass du es doch mal mit den einzelnen Buchstaben probieren solltest. Das Hinzufügen vonKategorien wird ja auf einem anderen Zähler berechnet... Vielleicht liegts daran. Aber kein Problem, wenn du keine Lust dazu hast... ;) Ach ja, der Artikel muss neu erstellt sein, also kein bereits vorhandener Artikel. I-Pin-Chan 06:39, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Naja, die Aufgabenstellung lautet: Innerhalb der ersten Stunde, nachdem der Artikel erstellt wurde. Ich würde den Artikel selbst erstellen, n ur so lässt sich gewährleisten, dass ich wirklich die erste Stunde erwische... I-Pin-Chan 07:22, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Könnte natürlich auch sein... Bist du sicher, dass ich den Artikel selbst erstellt hatte? Ich kann mich nicht mehr genau erinnern. Könnte ja auch sein, dass ich ihn auch nur bearbeitet hatte. I-Pin-Chan 07:27, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Okay, wenn du das sagst...^^ Naja, vielleicht musst du doch persönlich den Artikel erstellen. Aber genauere Angaben stehen nicht dort. Den Wortlaut hab ich dir ja gestern schon gesagt. I-Pin-Chan 07:37, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Yep, ich bin dann auch wieder weg. Muss noch einiges für morgen besorgen... Nachmittags werd ich aber wieder da sein. Vielleicht schaff ich ja auch mal die "Todeswillenflamme"... Hach! Das wär was!^^ I-Pin-Chan 07:54, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hasts wieder mal geschafft, ne? ;) I-Pin-Chan 07:46, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Jep^^ Wie gesagt, vielleicht schaff ich ja auch 100 Bearbeitungen... Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es ausschaut, wenn ich wieder aus dem Krankenhaus herausen bin. Vielleicht kann ich dann erst mal nur noch mit einer Hand tippen...^^ Ich hab schonetwas Bammel... I-Pin-Chan 11:56, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Stimmt, hast du ja mal erwähnt. Kreuzbandriß oder sowas. Naja, wird schon nicht so schlimm werden. I-Pin-Chan 12:25, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Jaja, immer schön Punkte sammeln... Bin gerade dabei, die Maga-Kapitel in den Boxen nachzutragen. Und nebenbei schreib ich mir auf, welche Folgen noch genauer beschrieben werden müssen. Episode 44 ist auch mehr als dürftig... Ich glaub, ich hab dann erst mal genug Arbeit für die nächsten paar Wochen! I-Pin-Chan 12:33, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Kein Problem, ich mach jetzt erst mal mit den Kästen weiter. Wenn ich fertig bin, meld ich mich bei dir oder vielleicht hast du ja inzwischen schon die Folgen reingehauen. Ansonsten würd ich ganz klar Olgert als Benutzer nehmen, schließlich ist der Regenelefant auch nur seine Waffe. Er ist ja auch der Benutzer des Regenelefants... oder? I-Pin-Chan 12:49, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ich hab erst mal keine Ahnung, wo die Löschanträge stehen. Und dann muss ich erst mal das Wiki-Handbuch durchackern um nachzusehen, ob darüber was drin steht. Wie gesagt, ich hab nur teilweise Admin-Rechte, keine Ahnung, ob das jetzt drunter fällt. Vielleicht weißt du ja, wie das geht...^^ I-Pin-Chan 13:08, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) So, schwarze Flammen und weißer Applaus wurden gelöscht. Falls du noch mehr Seiten hast oder dir beim Durchklicken was auffällt, schrieb mir bitte den Namen. Es gibt anscheinend keine Liste, wo ich das nachschauen könnte. Oder ich bekomm die Liste nicht. Ich kanns aber löschen, HA! I-Pin-Chan 13:32, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Oops... sorry. Hab ich also genau die falsche Seite gelöscht. Naja, sieh es positiv: Dein Zähler für "neu erstellte Seiten" müsste ja trotzdem nach oben gegangen sein... I-Pin-Chan 13:44, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Yo, lass uns ranklotzen... I-Pin-Chan 13:55, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hab sie!!!!! I-Pin-Chan 15:10, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Thx... Ich drück dir die Daumen! I-Pin-Chan 15:26, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Infoboxen Hey, weisst du oder kennst du jemanden im wiki der weis wie man Infoboxen selbst erstellt? Hab mir nämlich gedacht, dass man ja auch eine Infobox für die Flammen machen kann anstatt alles in unterpunkten aufzuschreiben =) Hawaii goes ghana 13:29, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Dachte halt an die Unterpunkte: Bild: z.B Sturmflamme Farbe: rot Kanji: 嵐 Romaji: Arashi Fähigkeit: Degeneration Benutzer: Gokudera usw. Gehört zu: Flammen des Himmels Den Rest wie nähere Beschreibungen und Aussehen kommen dann wie gewohnt auf die Seite Hawaii goes ghana 15:48, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Chapter Heyy... kennst du das Fun chapter in dem Tsuna und Enma Rennfahrer sind usw.? Hast du villt. ne ahnung wo ich das finde? hab bereit alles möglichen seiten abgeklappert.. Eh....hallo! xD Hey!~ Wollte nur mal..hallo sagen... o.o Eh, weil du eben so aktiv bist und so und ja..ich dachte, da könnten wir doch Freunde werden! xD Außerdem finde ich es cool, dass du auf FanFiction.net was schreibst - ich auch! :P Ja..ehm...das wars eig... o.o' xD Byebii~ schönen Tag noch! xP IiCee 15:31, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Wow...1000 Bearbeitungen in einer Woche ist mal was! xD Ich glaube, das kriege ich nicht hin..hahaha~ Hm...du hast erst in zwei Wochen Ferien? Zum Glück endet die Schule bei mir schon nächste Woche! :D Dann heißt es allerdings arbeiten - aber das überlebt man ja schon! ;D Du hast dir aber etwas tolles zum Ziel gemacht! XD Ich will unter die....Top 5, erstmals, denke ich..~ Bis dahin werde ich wohl schon einiges zu tun haben~ ^^ Hahaha...also ich habe, soviel ich weiß, drei Stories oben, alle von KHR!....und bei einer ist es eigentlich eine längere Geschichte die ich...schon seit einer längeren Weile nicht weitergeschrieben habe. xD Meine armen Leser! Ach..und was heißt hier schon wenig Feedback? Ich bin schon froh, wenn ich 5 habe... *und ich weiß nicht, ob ich diese Zahl erreicht habe*...xD Ehem. *hust* Tsubaki Kurotsuki und du?~ Danke. :P IiCee 18:33, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Achso...was studierst du denn? XD Oh man, ich wünschte, ich würde auch schon studieren! Jap, deswegen meinte ich mal, dass das schon viel Arbeit sein wird... ^^ Mal schaun, ob sich was in den Sommerferien machen lässt! ;D Und ups, wies aussieht, meinen wir doch nicht dieselbe Seite. xD Ich bin nämlich auf der Englischen Seite angemeldet und eh ja...<.< Aber ich werde mir auf jeden Fall mal deine Stories anschauen! :D IiCee 19:06, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Woah...voll klasse! o.o' Ich bin so schlecht in Mathe..hahaha... <.< Jup, werde ich bestimmt, wenn ich dann mal Zeit habe! ^^ Hab noch immer so vieles um die Ohren..hahaha... >.< Gravity Coating Yeah, das ist eine Technik der Flamme der Erde ;D Tsuna sagte, dass die Knochen komplett in die Flamme gehüllt sind und durch die Gravitations eigenschaft zusammengehalten werden. Ergo ist es eine Technik (und einen Artikel würdig), da Enma und Cozart diese Fähigkeit theoretisch auch hätten anwenden können ^^ oder? Hawaii goes ghana 19:25, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Wo sagt Reborn da was zu? Oo Also Tsuna sagt ja " It's the Flame of the Earth's...Gravity Coating". Ich verstehe das so, dass das eine Technik der Erdflamme ist. Und Enma sagte, dass Tsuna die Gravitationskontrolle der Erdflamme durch seine Himmelfalmme nutzen kann. Weil die Himmelflamme den Harmoniefaktor hat und die anderen Flammen "versteht" und akzeptiert. Nyann :3 Hawaii goes ghana 19:33, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Nenn mich einfach Philipp :D Jah ist schon ne spekulatius aber Enma hatte bisher jah noch keine gebrochenen Knochen in kämpfen, soweit ich weis :D Okay dann nehm ich Gravitations Ummantellung, selbst wenns nur Spekulation sein sollte ^^ Hawaii goes ghana 19:46, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Oh ja das wäre sehr gut^^ Hat mich ja schon gewundert, dass Bermuda das baby ist und nicht der große ^^ Hauptsache es gibt ein Vindice Baby :D Aber komisch ist schon , dass es ja die Tri-Ni-Sette Platte gibt mit 7 Löcher für die Schnuller aber keins für den Klaren Schnuller...grade fällt mir auch auf, dass die Vongola ringe in ihrer originalform garnicht in die platte passen xD Nur so nebenbei....da die wächter jah erst nach ihrem tod als ringgeister erscheinen können (wie bei der Prüfung der Bosse) heisst das, dass Giotto und seine Wächter ziemlich jung gestorben sein müssten..die armen T-T Hawaii goes ghana 20:18, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Was ist denn am Phalaenopsis falsch? Das grösste Plothole ist für mich immer noch Byakuran ^^ da er in der Zukunft ca 25 ist muss er in der vergangenheit ca 15 sein und wir mit 15 jahren von der Vongola festehalten^^ und trotzdem ist er genauso alt wie in der TYL arc ... :3 Hawaii goes ghana 20:18, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Du meinst, das es jah theoretisch eine Welt mit Vongola Boxen gibt und eine ohne. aber in der welt mit müssten die Funeral Wreath ja gegen die Wächter kämpfen und es gibt die möglichkeiten das sie gewinnen oder verlieren = wieder 2 welten....und deshalb meinst du das byakuran ja eigentlich, selbst wenn die wreath verloren hätten...von den boxen gewusst haben sollte...was er aber nicht tut ^^ richtig? Yay ~ Wow wie lange ich hier nicht mehr war und dann guck ich und wow ich wurde überholt o.O Schon ma, herzlichen Glückwunsch und als einer der Admin sag ich auch viel vielen lieben Dank, dass du so fleißg warst und so viel gemacht hast ! Echt Respekt! ♪ Bye-bi ♪ Cat aka Collonelo >_> *seufz* Nyah :D (Collonelo 23:49, 4. Sep. 2011 (UTC)) Hoi :D Nyah, so besonders ist das yetzt auch nun wieder nicht, wie du siehst haben wir Admins uns ya ein wenig gehen lassen.... (^^") Ich denk ma Planet ist gerade mitten im Studium und Decimo hat bestimmt mit der Schule zu tun. Ich selbst hab yetzt meine zwei wichtigsten Yahre in der Schule, das Abi. Und ob ich nun öfters aktiv sein werde kann ich wirklich nicht garantieren. Ich bin eh so ein Mensch der sich mit einer Sache eine Weile beschäftigt und sie dann fallen lässt. Wie konnte ich es bloß zum Admin schaffen haha ?! :D Nyah, ich wette mit dir, wenn ich yetzt den Reborn Manga wieder weiter lesen würde, dann wär ich hier aktiv. Yah der Blog....ich schäm mich ya schon fast, dass es nur so kurz gedauert hat... Tut mir echt leid ! (Collonelo 17:59, 5. Sep. 2011 (UTC)) Vielen Dank Naja... geht so einigermaßen =) Ich hätte da auch gleich die erste Frage. Wie macht man sich so ein Bild im Profil, wo man Mafiafamilie, Flamme usw. eintragen kann? Das habe ich noch nicht so ganz verstanden. Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe. Liebe Grüße Sassi1710 01:52, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Danke =) Okay. Soweit so gut. Ich komm nur nicht damit klar, wie man das Bild da einfügen kann. Sorry wenn ich nerve, aber kannst du mir da vielleicht nochmal helfen? Sassi1710 =) Okay, danke. Habs jetzt endlich hingekriegt :D Ich frage lieber nach, bevor es wirklich so ist, dass ich jemandem (in diesem Fall dir) auf die Nerven gehe. Danke für deine Hilfe LG Sassi1710 19:41, 4. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ja ist okay. Aber wie soll man es dann schaffen, zum Beispiel zu 50 Artikeln Kategorien hinzuzufügen? Langsam gibt es da nämlich nicht mehr viele Möglichkeiten. Sassi1710 20:42, 4. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ja, hab ich. Danke der Nachfrage. Es macht Spaß am Wiki zu arbeiten, auch wenn man hier viel falsch machen kann. Ich bearbeite das, wo ich meine, dass es bearbeitet werden muss. Und ich achte darauf, keine Fehler zu machen. MfG Sassi1710 19:46, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ich dem Punkt muss ich mich auch bei dir bedanken. Weil du hier so viel editierst mach ich das auch :D Ja, klar. Mach ich =) Ich lese die aktuellen Mangakapitel und du? Sassi1710 20:03, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Na dann... Viel Erfolg =) Ja, klar. So haben beide eine Motivation um weiter zu machen. Naja... Also um ehrlich zu sein, finde ich es ein bisschen doof, dass Tsuna so schnell von seinem Vater fertig gemacht wurde. Aber wenigstens, haben beide Teams jetzt eine Allianz gegründet =) Eine Allianz mit Enma wäre auch cool. Was ist mit dir? Was ist dein lieblings Arc? Hm... Den Manga kenn ich nicht, sorry. Sassi1710 20:20, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Pokémon :D Ja, da hast du recht. Meiner meinung nach, sind diese Box-Tiere irgendwie unnötig. Naja... Ansichtssache. Von Anime her, hat mir Primo-Arc gefallen. Auch wenn man da mehr Kämpfe hätte einbauen können. Ich hätte Giotto gerne mal kämpfen gesehen *-* Und im Manga Inheritance Ceremony Arc, weil man da auch so viel über Giotto und Cozart erfahren hat und so =) Was ich auch nicht verstehe ist, wenn der Hauptcharakter gerade am verlieren ist und im letzten Augenblick noch gewinnen kann, weil er sich noch mal zusammenreißt oder so. Das ist irgendwie in jedem Anime so. Hm... Nee, kenn ich alles nicht so wirklich. Sassi1710 20:51, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Immer wenn ich "Pokémon" lese, muss ich lachen :D Lass das. Aber du hast recht. Das mit Enma und Daemon war wirklich unnötig und irgendwie ist es zum Teil vorherzusehen gewesen. Das mit Elena hab ich gar nicht verstanden. Das war irgendwie voll komisch und es ist unglaubwürdig, dass Daemon das wirklich alles wegen ihr gemacht hat. Das hätte man auch ein wenig anders regeln können. Sassi1710 21:10, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Okay.... XD Okay, jetzt bin ich überfordert.... der Phara-was? Ich hab mal ne Frage: Wieso sind diese Tabellen (z.B. bei Anime-Episoden) so gezackt? Bei der Vongola Famiglia kann man deswegen einen Teil des Textes bei der 9. Generation nicht lesen und ich weiß nicht wie man das ändern kann. Kannst du mir da helfen? Sassi1710 21:22, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ach so. Oh man. Das ergibt wirklich keinen Sinn und ist unlogisch. Außerdem geht das nicht. Ob das Absicht war, dass der/die KHR-Macher da sowas unlogisches, beziehungsweise verwirrendes gemacht haben? Okay, danke =) Sassi1710 21:32, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hm... Aber einen Anime unter Zeitdruck zu machen finde ich persönlich ziemlich blöd. Für sowas muss man einfach Zeit haben, damit eine vernünftige Story dabei rauskommt. Okay.... Die Story von KHR ist "vernünftig", aber einige Sachen sind da doch verbesserungsdürftig. Danke schön. Du, ich geh dann auch langsam off. Morgen ist Schule und ich muss mir noch Sachen für die Französischarbeit angucken. Wünsch mir Glück ;D LG Sassi1710 21:42, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hey Sorry, aber ich habe ausversehen zwei Mal dasselbe Bild von Skull hochgeladen, da es beim ersten Mal nicht ging. So wie es aussieht, gings doch. Tut mir Leid. Wie löscht man das? LG Sassi1710 18:41, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hey Ich wollte nur mal fragen, ob es im Moment Seiten gibt, die dringend auf Rechtschreibung überprüft werden müssten. Das würde ich dann rein theoretisch übernehmen. LG Sassi1710 21:28, 4. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hey Ich habe mal eine Frage. Sollte so etwas wie diese Seite Fehler in der Story wirklich in einem Wiki vorkommen? So etwas sehe ich hier zum ersten Mal. LG Sassi1710 21:21, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Dachte ich mir schon. Ach ist doch nicht schlimm. Konzentrier du dich auf dein Studium. Das ist schließlich wichtig! Ich bearbeite die ganzen Seiten erst einmal grob und dann mach ich das ganze noch einmal gründlich. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück! LG Sassi1710 21:05, 12. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Bei Hayato Gokudera wurden bei den Kategorien fast alle Flammen Atribute (also Blitz-Flamme usw.) hinzugefügt. Ich weiß nicht wie man das ändern kann, deswegen sag ich dir einfach mal Bescheid. Okay, hat sich erldedigt. Ich hatte das mit den Totenkopfringen und dem System C.I.A. vergessen. Sorry. Sassi1710 19:47, 13. Dez. 2011 (UTC)